Bows, bullies, and brothers
by Firemoon and starlight
Summary: A perfect day of weapons practice turns into a disaster for Kili. Angsty Kili, protective Fili, and brotherly feels.


(Authors note: in this story Kili is around 10 years old and Fili is around 15 years.)

Bows, Bullies, and Brothers

It was a beautiful sunny spring day, perfect for weapons practice! Fili was training with Mr. Dwalin in swordplay while Kili was practicing with his bow and arrows "Twang" the arrow flew from the bow and raced to meet its target, "thunk" Kili beamed with pleased satisfaction "bullseye." Kili then strolled forward to retrieve his arrows all which had hit its target. He was getting quite well, and improving Uncle Thorin had even said so.

Kili had been tugging at one of his arrows which had been proving to be a challenge to get out, when a slow clap came from his right, startled Kili turned and faced four boys he recognized as Bessor who was the leader of the group and oldest, on his right was Hadar and his brother Kedar, and on his left Temal. Now none of them were known for being nice, especially to Kili. Bessor was still clapping and began to trudge forward and commented "nice shootin elf." Kili bit his lip at the comment ever since he had taken up archery he had been laughed at, ridiculed, and teased to no end.

"What are you doing here?" Kili asked. "Oh, same as you" Bessor began "we came here to practice but then we saw our favorite little elf, and we just had to say hello." Kili sighed and turned back to his stuck arrow, hoping that if he ignored them they would go away. But instead Bessor just asked "So where's your brother?"

"He's training with Dwalin." Kili answered.

"oh, really?" Temal said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, he is." Kili said getting frustrated that the boys hadn't left, and his arrow still wouldn't budge.

With the realization that Fili wasn't there and was busy, Bessor turned to his friends and gave them an evil grin, which they returned knowing exactly what Bessor was planning.

Another tug on the arrow stubbornly remained. Bessor suddenly stepped forward, with a rough push Bessor knocked Kili to the ground. Kili fell with a startled yelp, when he looked up he saw that Bessor was now holding his arrow. Bessor looked down at Kili and shook his head "you're such a weakling Kili"

The harsh words hit Kili hard. 'keep calm' Kili told himself, that what Fili would tell him 'don't let it get to you, don't let them know it bothers you.' Kili picked himself and faced Bessor. "you want your arrow back don't you" Bessor guessed. "Here" Bessor said starting to hand over the arrow back when he stopped and declared "would be a shame if something happened to it." Bessor then raised the arrow over his knee, "No!" Kili shouted "snap" the arrow broke. "Oops" Bessor smiled.

Bessor tuned to the other boys and said "I wonder if the weakling will break as easily as his arrow." Wide eyed Kili realized what was going to happen – they were going to beat him up! He was hopelessly out matched even Kedar who was a year younger than him was still much bigger, so Kili did the only thing he could think of – attack him first. Kili lunged out at Bessor knocking him to the ground. Bessor was stunned at the sudden outburst, but recovered quickly grabbing Kili by his tunic and rolling him till Kili's back was to the dirt. Bessor waited no time with fist in the air and punched him. Hard. Over and over Kili could feel his eye already starting to swell. Bessor stopped mid strike and growled "when you go home to your family, the hurt little whelp you are they'll see what a weakling you are."

Just then Fili was walking over to meet Kili to go home. The sight he had expected was his happy little brother bouncing to meet him and chatting about what he had been doing. The image he had imagined did not match up with what he saw at all. Four boys standing over his little brother griping his brother by the collar of his tunic, fist mid strike. The protective big brother in him yelled out "Kili! Kili!" Fili broke into a run, running as fast as he could to get to Kili.

Bessor looked up as he heard Fili's shout, and saw Fili running towards them and decided his best decision was to run away. Shoving Kili back to the ground and ran away calling for the other boys to follow.

Kili was slightly aware of someone calling his name, Fili, it was Fili's voice. Kili pushed himself up into a sitting position, bringing his knees up to his chest, and letting his hair fall over his face. "Kili!" Fili skidded to the ground next to Kili, "Kili are you alright? Did they hurt you? Kili, look at me" Fili voice was almost pleading but Kili couldn't face him. He didn't want Fili to see how beat up he was, how weak.

Fili leaned over and put a hand on Kili's shoulder softly Fili said "Kee, come on, look at me, please." Kili Hated how worried Fili sounded, but Kili couldn't face him, he couldn't have Fili think him weak. So instead Kili just muttered "I don't want you, to know I'm weak"

"Kili, I will think no less of you, I'm just worried about you."

Kili raised his head slightly "Worried because I'm little elf weakling?"

"Oh, Kili they called you a w…" Fili couldn't say it. It always upset Fili when others would be mean to Kili, but to tell his young, impressionable, little brother who took everything to heart, such horrible things, and then beat him up! Fili was disgusted by the boys' behavior and mentally vowed to go and have a talk with Bessor himself.

"Kili, you can't take what they said to heart" Fili sighed, "and calling you elf" Fili shook his like he couldn't believe it. "You know what," Fili exclaimed "even if you were to grow long legs, pointy ears, and decided to go live with elves, I would still love you.

Kili smiled but looked a little alarmed "I would never run off and leave you."

Fili grinned, "I'm glad, I don't know what I would do without you"

Fili took a strand of Kili's hair and got a better look at Kili's face he saw that Kili had a busted lip, bloodied nose, and his left eye was already turning a deep shade of purple. Fili took another strand of Kili's hair and tucked it behind his ear, Fili noticed that Kili still was looking distraught, he was going to ask him about it when Kili asked in a small voice "Fili, do you think I'm weak?" Fili lifted Kili's chin till their eyes met.

"Kili" Fili smiled, "you are a son of Durin, and Durins folk are not weak, and Kili you're no exception." Fili grinned down at his little brother who beamed back.

Kili suddenly reached out and gave Fili an unexpected bear hug "you're the best nadad in the world." Fili smiled, and returned the embrace "and you are the best naddith in the world"

They sat there for a couple more minutes before Fili realized the waning sun setting behind the blue mountains. "C'mon Ki we better head on home before mum starts worrying that were not back yet. So together they got to their feet, Fili took note that most of the blood on Kili's face had dried. Thinking of something to change topic Fili said "I bet by the time we get home mum will have supper ready" Fili continued, "and I'm sure mum will help you get cleaned up in no time."

When Fili and Kili got home Dis started at the sight of her youngest, Dis was used to her boys getting into all kinds of scrapes, but it always scared her that they might get in too deep one day. Wasting no time Dis bustled over to Kili and ushered him over to a chair to sit down. Dis left shortly, coming back with a bowel of warm water, a soft cloth, and some salves. Fili smiled as he watched his mother fussed over his brother. In no time Dis had washed all the dirt and blood off kili's face, with only a couple complaints. When Dis was going to apply the salve Kili sweared he was fine but Dis would have none of it and told Kili to sit still. Kili obediently sat still while his mother applied the salve, though the salve would help with swelling and infection it wouldn't help with the bruising, and by the looks of it, it looked like it would stay bruised for a couple weeks.

When Thorin came home he saw Kili Thorin immediately asked his nephew what had happened. Kili bravely retold what had happened Thorin didn't have much to say on the matter except "Next time win." shocked at Thorin's answer Kili looked up wide eyed and gave a small smile.

(A/N : Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review! ?

Translations: Nadad = brother

Naddith = little brother


End file.
